Monkee Kids
by Spacemonkee
Summary: The Monkees had a fight and broke up but, there are four people who can get them back together...If they can stop fighting. I'm also the auther of "Kids" Spacemonkee Shinyblueportal same person.
1. Their at it again!

"The Monkees are my favorite band." This is some one talking

_Sing, sing a song! _That is some one singing.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Monkees. You cannot own a free sole…I am going to leave the deep thinking to Peter…

**They're at it again!**

"Well that wasn't our best attempt." Edward said as the last chord of the song faded away.

"I thought it was good." Ivan said adjusting the strap on his guitar.

"What would you know any way?" Alan asked from behind his drum set.

"Thank you" Edward said.

"I meant you, Eddie." Alan said.

"I know plenty me dad was in a band that made it big." Eddie said in a strong British accent.

Christian rolled his eyes "Here we go again."

"What band was your dad in he's just a stable boy." Alan said laughing.

"I thought Eddie's dad raced horses." Ivan said scratching his head.

"He does stupid and he wasn't a stable boy he was a jockey." Edward said putting his tambourine on a near by chair.

"And my paw was a farmer from Texas, look let's just call it a day." Christian said in a southern draw.

"Fine let's end it now and never talk to each other ever again." Alan said and started walking away.

"Al" Christian said with a sigh.

"You know that's not a bad idea." Edward said following Alan.

"Now Eddie you don't mean that." Christian said.

Ivan flinched when he heard two car doors slam "What does this mean?"

"I don't know but I'll see you tomorrow." Christian said tiredly and left.

Ivan waved good-bye to Christian and his dad then locked the garage door and went inside.

Thank you for reading now review please. This is my first Monkees fanfic so a good review would be nice.


	2. Edward

"Davy is my favorite." This is some one talking.

_Michelle my bell _This is some one singing

**Disclaimer:** No, I still do not own the Monkees, oh well.

**Edward**

Edward got in the car and slammed the door.

"Hey now, was practice really that bad?" Edward's father asked.

"They think I don't know any thing about music. I told them you were in a band and they laughed in me face." Edward said crossing his arms.

"Well that was a long time ago. I remember we got in a fight and it ended our career." Edward's father said starting the car.

"Yeah but you lived with them. I'd go crazy living with those guys." Eddie said.

"Sometimes going crazy makes you a better person." His father said remembering what it was like to live with his best friends.

"Yeah that's great dad, let's move back to England." Edward said looking out the window.

"Let me just suggest one thing. Talk it out. You'll regret it if you don't, I did." Edward's father said with a sigh.

I realize that that was short but I figured it would be better this way.


	3. Alan

"Mickey is funny." This is someone talking.

_You're my cuppy cake. _That is some one singing.

**Disclaimer:** I don't even own a goldfish what makes you think I own the Monkees? I do have a cat though…

**Alan**

Alan slammed the car door and mumbled "Me dad was in a band"

"Yeah actually I was." Alan's father said with a smile.

"Why does he think that just because his dad was in a band that he's better than us? He called Ivan stupid." Alan said angrily.

"I was in a fight like this once. I lost three of my best friends. I had to move out too." Alan's father said letting his mind wander.

"Dad that was a stop sign, Eddie is so arrogant I can't stand him." Alan said.

"Well if you can't talk it out then just look at him and say 'you dirty rat' and walk away." Alan's father said smiling at his own famous impression.

"I have a feeling that's not going to work." Alan said rolling his eyes.

Again a short chapter from me. This isn't a really long story so these aren't really long chapters. ^^ () /\/ ! 3 3 $


	4. Christain

"Mike has a cool wool hat." That was someone talking.

_Llama, llama, llama, llama and another little llama. _That was someone singing.

**Disclaimer:** Let me think…No of course I don't own The Monkees!

**Christian**

Christian got in the car and sighed.

"What's wrong son?" Christian's father asked.

"They got in a fight again Paw." Christian said.

"What are you going to do this time?" Christian's father asked.

"I don't think there is anything I can do. Alan's finally had enough of Eddie and they quit." Christian said trying to think.

"You'll think of something." His father said and silently added, "I wish I had"

"Do we still own that beach house?" Christian asked suddenly getting an idea.

"Yeah why?" Christian's father asked.

"I think I have an idea." Christian said.

Did any one get the weird symbols at the end of the last chapter? Review please!


	5. Ivan

"Peter is groovy." That was some one talking.

_All you need is love. _That was not me singing.

**Disclaimer:** I own some CD's but there is no way that I own the real Monkees.

**Ivan**

"Hey Dad" Ivan said gloomily as he entered the house.

"What's wrong? You sounded good today." Ivan's father asked concern written on his face.

"Alan and Eddie got in a fight again and I think they quit." Ivan said slumping down on the couch.

"I don't think they meant it." Ivan's father said.

"What did you do when you got in a fight?" Ivan asked.

"I didn't really do anything, things just seemed to work themselves out." Ivan's father said.

"Every time?" Ivan asked.

"Well every time except one. How about we forget all this and go over you're science homework?" Ivan's father asked.

"Yeah, alright" Ivan said happily.

Ok this is the last short chapter…I think. Review! Oh and the symbols spelled Monkees but half of the K was missing.


	6. You, me, and a beach house

"Who's left to talk about?" that was someone talking.

_There's a wonder land for Alice. _That was some one singing.

**Disclaimer:** Bla bla bla I don't own the Monkees bla.

**You, me, and a beach house**

The next day Christian knocked on Ivan's front door.

"Hey Christian." Ivan said and invited him in.

"Every thing is in place." Christian said shutting the door behind him.

"What are you talking about?" Ivan asked.

"My paw owns a beach house and we're going to spend spring break there." Christian said.

"That's cool but how is it going to fix anything?" Ivan asked.

"Think about it, if we have to live with each other then they'll have to ether learn to like each other or we'll kill each other." Christian said and handed Ivan a piece of paper.

"What's this?" Ivan asked studying the paper.

"Directions to the beach house. I've got to go Paw's waiting on me." Christian said and left.

Ok so I mislead you this is the last short chapter. I'm sure…maybe.


	7. That Was Then, This is Now

"I wrote **Kids** in the Stargate SG-1 section." This is some one talking.

_When you're a professional pirate, you're all ways in the best of company _This is some one singing.

**Disclaimer: **I clam nothing, not even the cake that's in the fridge. Well maybe the cake….

**That Was Then, This is Now**

Christian took the others up stairs and showed them the boxes he had been going through.

"Each one is labeled with a name. Find your dad's name and pick something out." Christian said and started digging through a box.

When they were all dressed in 70's cloths they went down stairs. Davy, Mickey, and Peter were still arguing.

"I don't care what you think!" Ivan yelled over the adults.

"At least I'm thinking!" Edward yelled back.

The adults stopped arguing.

"Hey man watch it, Peter is going to be a professor at a college some day." Alan said.

Davy looked at Peter, who smiled shyly.

"I don't care, I'm going to be a jockey but no matter how many wins I have I'm still going to miss my best mates." Edward said.

"At least I'll still be making music when you leave." Alan said.

"Alright let's just go our separate ways. I'll be on the farm if you want to look me up." Christian said.

Edward marched out to the balcony and slammed the door. Davy winced.

Alan went to the closet and slammed the door. Mickey wouldn't make eye contact with any one.

Ivan went up stairs and slammed a door. Peter kept his head down.

Christian took the wool hat off, looked around sadly and walked out the fount door.

The four teens silently reentered the room and watched the adults. It seemed like forever before any one said anything.

"Did I really sound like that?" Davy asked Peter.

"Yeah you did." Peter said looking up.

"I'm sorry I knew you weren't really stupid, teaching at college, wow." Davy said.

"I'm sorry too." Mickey said, "It was my fault."

"I'm the one who should be sorry. That day we all left I almost hit Davy. Some hippy I was." Peter said.

"Now that we're all sorry, we need to apologies to our kids." Mike said looking from one son to the next.

"Don't apologies," Christian said and tossed Mike his hat.

"Just play" Alan said leaning against the wall.

Mike put his hat on and picked up Christian's bass guitar, Peter picked up Ivan's guitar, Davy picked up Edward's tambourine, and Mickey sat behind Alan's drum set.

Monkees:_ You always say you like my style._

_You say I'm tough and kind of wild._

_Am I too much for you to take?_

_I swear this time it's not a game._

_I've known a lot of girls, no this I won't deny._

_I'll give our love, I'll give it more than a try._

_That was then, this is now_

Teens: _That was then, oooooooo_

Monkees: _Let me prove my love girl, I'll make you proud!_

_I've never made_

Teens: _Never made_

Monkees: _This kind of vow _

_But that was then and this is now_

Teens: _That was then, this is now_

Monkees: _I've led a thousands lives it seems_

_There's been a lot of broken dreams_

_My mind is just one love aside_

_But you broke me down and made me wise_

_I doubted all compassion _

_But you showed me the score_

_I can't doubt it, I don't doubt it no more_

_That was then, this is now_

Teens: _that was then, ooooo_

Monkees: _Let me prove my love girl I'll make you proud_

_I've never made _

Teens: _Never made_

Monkees: _this kind of vow_

_That was then and this is now_

_I've known a lot of girls, no this I won't deny_

_I'll give our love, I'll give it more than a try_

_That was then, this is now_

Teens: _that was then, ooooo_

Monkees: _Let me prove my love girl I'll make you proud_

_I have never made this kind of vow._

Teens: _Never made_

Monkees: _this kind of vow._

_That was then, this is now_

Teens: _That was then, this is now_

Monkees and Teens: _But that was then, and this is now_

Facts

Christian is really the name of Mike's son

Ivan is really the name of Peter's son

Edward and Alan aren't related to Davy or Mickey

I don't know if Mike was a farmer but he did stay in the entertainment business as a producer.

Mickey is on tour with his band

Davy was a jockey

Peter went on to teach science at a college

Cast

Alan Dolenz Alan D.

Edward Jones Edward J.

Ivan Tork Ivan Tork

Christian Nesmith Christian Nesmith

Mickey Dolenz Mickey Dolenz

Davy Jones Davy Jones

Peter Tork Peter Tork

Mike Nesmith Mike Nesmith

Songs (in order of chapters)

_Sing a song _Sesame Street

_Michelle _the Beatles

_Cuppy cake song _youtube

_Llama song _youtube

_All you need is love _the Beatles

_Wonderland for Alice _Mickey Dolenz

_Gotta get up, gotta get going _The New Adventures of Whiney the Pooh

_Professional pirate _Muppets Treasure Island

I don't own the cake poor me….


End file.
